


Distancia

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque aunque su cuerpo esté debajo suyo, su mente está a varias cuadras de distancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distancia

La distancia es algo curioso.

Y subjetivo, aunque todo el mundo diga que tiene medidas exactas y calculables.

Porque en este preciso tiene a Kurt debajo suyo gimiendo satisfecho (y valla que es ruidoso), y según la medida de la mayoría de las personas sería 0,00 centímetros, Puck sabe que no es así.

Porque si, tiene al cuerpo de Kurt pegado al suyo, pero su mente está lejos, a varias cuadras de distancia. Está en la casa de Finn, junto a este, metido entre sus sábanas.

Y duele. No sabe por qué, pero duele. Esa distancia, esa que el mismo construyó a base de hacerle la vida imposible y tirarlo a basurero durante años.

Pero cuando Kurt entierra sus uñas (esculpidas) en su espalda, se estremece y susurra su nombre ahogadamente, Puck está seguro, que esa distancia se achica un poco mas.


End file.
